


lipstick covered magnet

by Bobbie101djduendb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is Stubborn, George tries to help, Haunting, He also has odontophobia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minor Violence, No beta we die like lmanburg., Realistic ending?, References to Drugs, Slow Burn, Wilbur and dream fight, based on a front bottoms song, dream has monophobia, fear of teeth falling out, mention of medication, past trauma, the fear of dying alone, the front bottoms - Freeform, they all live in Florida, we die like George in manhunt, weednap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbie101djduendb/pseuds/Bobbie101djduendb
Summary: a phone call is all it took for Dream to be haunted; haunted by George. haunted by a night, he swore to himself he would never remember. But Dream can’t really forget when George is the only reason he still remembers.a state of denial, not wanting to accept the longing feelings. not wanting to accept help from someone who’s willing to catch him every step of the dancebut when George starts to slip and dream isn’t the one to catch him, does he let go? maybe the could fall together.plus he’s accompanied with of odontophobia and autophobia.  (The fear of dentistry and the fear of dying alone)Overall trigger warning but I’ll put one at the beginning of each chapter !!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 9





	1. 12 feet deep

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of past trauma, slight violence! 
> 
> uh this is just a test chapter? So sorry if it seems rushed!!
> 
> they are still streamers but they all live in different parts of Florida!

_**Love how you disagree to tell me that I’m wrong.But every bone is healed and every stitch is sewn. She’s got some words to share but she doesn’t like my tone. ** **She’s got some words to share she won’t pick up her phone** _

_ He’s dreaming, he knows he is. Everything was black and all he could hear was the front bottoms playing faintly in the background as everything starts spinning. _

_ The spinning stops leaving a phone in eyesight. only seconds later, the phone lighting up. someone was calling.  _

**_ George  _ **

_ Only to start spinning again, he notices a figure sitting on the floor. The blond hair being too familiar, considering it was his blonde hair.  _

_ Another figure walks up to the dream sitting on the floor, holy shit It’s George.The setting of it is way too familiar for relief  _

_ A night he never wanted to recall  _

_ But why is George there? He wasn’t there that night.  _

_ But Dream knows what happens next, he tries to look away not wanting to see his body laying out on the ground with a brutal man kicking him. but he looks. He wish he didn’t see how the brutal man was replaced with George.  _

Jerked awake, clay, better know as dream, couldn’t tolerate sleeping. It was ruined for him. His dreams are corrupted by thoughts he never dares to let enter his head. Yet somehow they ended up in there. 

Quickly standing up, causing blood to rush to his head, he rushed to his pc and pulled up discord. His eyes scanning to see a green dot as he went through the people in the dream SMP discord, he only noticed two. Wilbur and George. 

_George_ . 

_**George** _ . 

_** George ** _ . 

If only George hadn’t called that one night, if he hadn’t stayed up for him, Dream wouldn’t be in this whole predicament. But he did. George called dream. George stayed up for dream. Dream was stuck. 

He turned off his pc not wanting to talk to either of them. 

_‘you always seem to lie’_

He sat, trying to distract himself by solving a Rubix cube. 

_‘you think you could help george solve one’_

“Oh shut up brain,” Dream said to himself, not wanting the stupid thoughts to be in his head any longer. He stood up and started walking to his kitchen, with the little energy he had left. 

Quickly making eggs, he sat down and started eating them. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through Twitter. Halfway through eating, his phone started ringing. 

George 

_George_

_**George** _

_**George** _

_**oh shit** _

Does he answer the phone call or does he set the phone down and act like he never saw it?

_Oh how he hates his brain_

Before he could even react his thumb pushed the answer button. 

Seconds passed as Dream put the phone on speaker 

“...dream?” that stupid thick accent. He hated it. 

‘ _Hm not really though’_

“hi” George let out a cute giggle at the response 

“What are you doing? I just ended stream, thought you would’ve joined the call.”

_Did he stream?_

“Oh, shit sorry! I would’ve joined, I just didn’t know you were streaming. I woke up about 30 minutes ago”

“It’s fine, Wilbur joined and we just did random things on the SMP”

After that, everything went wrong. both exchanging hurtful words and even worse comments. 

“Fuck you Clay. All I wanted to do was help, you wanted me to help. I trying to tell you that it wasn’t your fault. None of it was.”

“George shut up” Dream says, a tone to his voice that’s barely ever been heard, “please. We both know what happened. I was the one who was being stupid. So yeah I’m- im not gonna listen to you say that it’s not my fault when I got us stuck here.”

“ya know what. Whatever dream. I tried, I’m getting told off because you won’t listen to me. What would’ve happened if I didn’t call? But it doesn’t matter that I called you, no. What matters is what happened before the call. You didn’t cause it, the other guy did, you aren’t in the wrong here.”

“But I am”

“whatever goodbye dream. Call me whenever you don’t feel like fighting me and you are actually gonna listen.”

And with that George hung up the phone, that stupid beeping haunting dream. He sat in silence, thinking about the call. 

  
_** Love how you disagree to tell me that I’m wrong . ** _

He told George. he told him that he shouldn’t have called. That is was his fault. holy shit. 

_ what the fuck dream? _

“God I'm so fucking stupid. all he had to do was tell me. just tell me I was being stupid. ”

but George didn't. George told him it wasn’t his fault. it wasn’t his fault what happened that night. 

_**  
But every bone is healed and every stitch is sewn** _

dream didn’t ever want to talk about the night, let alone think about it. he was recovered, the wounds were gone. Every now and then his teeth will hurt, and his gums will bleed but there should be nothing that reminds him of that night anymore 

‘ _Except George’_

fuck. George is upset.He needs to apologize, he rushes to call George back, to say everything that needed to be said. 

_**  
She’s got some words to share but she doesn’t like my tone.** _

ringing... ringing... ringing... ringing...

“you have reached the voicemail box of-”dream ended the call, not having it in himself to leave a voicemail.He couldn’t even remember what started the conversation, it was probably him. 

_ **  
She’s got some words to share she won’t pick up her phone** _

he shouldn’t blame George, he was trying to help. his heart couldn’t blame George. 

But yet the words escaped his mouth before he could grab them

He can’t blame George 

Because he brought the situation onto himself. 

it was his fault. 

**_ no matter what George said _ **


	2. be nice to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he wished oh how he wished. He regrets everything. But that won’t change the past or the present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!! // mentions of choking, medication, blood, passing out, fighting, if you need me to add any just tell me! it’s short, I know trust me. uh yeah thank youuu !! 
> 
> ps. I didn’t preview it so sorry if there are any mistakes

it was his fault. 

no matter what George said

in the midst of thinking about the situation he had brought upon himself, his alarm goes off

**_She's got some medicine_ **

**TAKE YOUR MEDICATION**

flashed on the screen along with the manhunt music, yes he made it his alarm sound, blaring extremely loud. 

He walked to his restroom and with shaky hands grabbed his pill bottle, opening it and taking out a single pill.

looking up he saw his reflection in the mirror and

oh boy

he looked horrible

oh and can’t forget he was crying

**_She's choking on the pills_ **

seeing tears trailing down his rosy cheeks only made matters worse. He soon started choking on his tears as he slipped the pill in his mouth, taking it dry. 

sinking to the floor, head in hands, is never fun. Especially when your choking on tears and the bitter taste of a pill poisons your mouth. 

**_She shouldn't feel this way_ **

he never wanted it to be like this, never wanted To trip George as he fell. Dream wanted to be happy, wanted to be able to see and hear George without being haunted. 

_a single call_

A single fucking phone call is really all it took to ruin his life 

_why?_

**_A lack of social skills_ **

why did he yell at George? why did he suck at talking? Sharing what he wants to genuinely share? He wants to talk. but he can’t.

not when george is the one he is talking to

“Shit! What the fuck!” he suddenly yells as his phone starts blaring an all too familiar ringtone. 

it was George yelling, at this point stop questioning his ringtones

he scrambles to answer the phone, with shaky fingers and breaths 

“h-hello? George? Look I’m sorry, I-I don’t want to fight-” 

**_He'll take her out tonight_ **

“shut up clay” George cuts him off, “just saw i had a missed call from you, uh I’m out with Wilbur actually so I probably won’t answer any messages or calls.”

‘Wilbur? out? How long was he crying? Wait.’

“oh. Oh! It’s fine, I just called to uh- to uh say sorry earlier. Have fun bye”

and with that dream hung up.

**_She'll have an awesome time_ **

george probably doesn’t even care about him, let alone his feelings. he has Wilbur, they live 5 minutes away from each other. When was he gonna admit to himself that George would never 

_ ever _

fall in love with a guy

_ the guy  _

who he was on call with that night

**_The only thing that’s lost_ **

_he let go_

not that he was even holding on to begin with. 

but within the darkness of his eyelids, he was his

They belonged together

But something would always drag him out of it

To the reality he knew would come and bite him in the ass

**_Is the only thing that’s mine_ **

george 

In his dreams

Belonged to him

And dream belonged to him 

_but george wasn’t his_

and never will be 

plus he didn’t even like him

dream was just a lovesick idiot and George just happened to call 

_that fucking call_

It ruined everything 

He wish he was never there

Never went for a drive

Never pulled over

Never got out

never got in that fight

never passed on the sidewalk 

never woke up 

never tried to clean the dried blood off

never got back in his to drive home

never texted George 

never answered the call 

never fell asleep on call, with a little bit of dried blood on his face, knuckles, and stomach. tears rolling down his face

but it happened

and there was nothing he could do now

_no one he could blame but himself_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poggers dude. uh I’ve been stressed with school and stuff so yeah I’ll probably drop my twt next chapter or if you ask in the comments I’ll give it to you! I’ll make the playlist soon so-


End file.
